<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No man is worth your tears by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952389">No man is worth your tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No man is worth your tears</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No man is worth your tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No man is worth your tears. </p><p>At least that's what Merlin told himself as he stood, waiting, as he had done for fifteen hundred years. </p><p>But Arthur was. Arthur was worth his tears, Arthur was worth his everything. </p><p>As the years went by, Merlin lost everyone. <br/>First Percy, in that battle in the west, Merlin had held him as he died. Watched the giant of a man fade into a shadow. </p><p>Then Gaius, one stormy night just off the coasts of France. Merlin hadn't been there for him then, it was one of his biggest regrets.</p><p>Then Leon, Merlin had watched as the sword went through his back, Merlin had watched as he fell. He'd struggled through the mass of bodies to reach his friend but by the time he got there it was too late, Leon had had nobody there to hold his hand as he died. </p><p>Then Gwen, dear, kind Gwen. Merlin wasn't in Camelot at the time but the messengers had come to him. He had reached Gwen as she was on her deathbed, at least he had been there.</p><p>Now he needed someone, anyone, just to be by his side, so he wasn't alone. </p><p>He needed Gwaine to get him so drunk he couldn't remember anything in the morning, and had a splitting headache for his troubles. But Gwaine was gone. <br/>He needed Leon to teach him all about the weapons and armour that Arthur might need. But Leon was gone. <br/>He needed Percy to pick him up and swing him over his shoulder while teasing him about how skinny he was. But Percy was gone. <br/>He needed Mordred to telepathically tell him ridiculous jokes that made them both laugh so hard they were temporarily banished from the council chambers. But Mordred was gone.<br/>He needed Elyan to make faces at him across the council meeting just to make him smile. But Elyan was gone.</p><p>Everyone was gone, and Merlin was alone. </p><p>That was when he saw the ripples in the water. Merlin didn't hesitate. He ran out to the lake, his eyes scanning the water for any sign of a red cloak or messy blonde hair. He saw nothing. </p><p>Merlin deflated. He sank to his knees in the water, feeling so broken he felt he would never mend again. </p><p>Then there was a hand on his shoulder. Merlin spun round and saw the dripping wet and concerned face of Arthur Pendragon looking down at him. </p><p>"Are you okay Merlin? Why the hell are you sitting in the lake?" </p><p>Merlin let out a sob, springing to his feet and flying into Arthur's arms, "Oh God Arthur, you have no idea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>